Diabolik Lovers Future Life Ch2 Pg17-20
by Diabolik Wolf 210
Summary: This story is about a girl called Yui and one day she gets mad at Ayato for something he did to her the other night but then after a month she wants him and she gets him but after there "fun" the next morning Ayato does the unexpected...


**_Diabolik Lovers Future Life_**

 ** _Ch.2 Pg.17-20_**

 **Lily:Hey guys and welcome,so i've been getting writers block for some time now so if the story comes out late it's because of that but anyways yeah**

 **Yui:aww it's ok lily you'll get through it,i'm cheering for you!**

 **Ayato:Shut up pancake,I want to hear the story**

 **Yui:oh s-sorry**

 **Lily:umm ok anyways let's get on into the story!**

Yui:*panting* I need to get out of here for now

As she tries to regain her breath all she could do was look down but soon she felt cold arms wrap around her so she starts to get out of his embrace but it was no use.

Yui:ngh Ayato let go of me!

Ayato:look,be mad at me as long as you want but just please...don't leave me

Yui:mmh…..ok,fine

After she had said her answer he teleports her to her room and he disappears from her room now leaving the girl to suddenly start crying on her bed.

 **Dinner Time**

It was dinner now and Yui made no eye contact with Ayato but Ayato did try to which only ended up making her turn away from him.

Yui:Reiji,may I be excused?

Reiji:you may

As she walks away everyone looked at her because she'd never walked out during dinner but as soon as she was not in the room anymore they all looked at Ayato.

Laito:What did you do to bitch-chan,Ayato?

Ayato:Tch I don't want to talk about it

Reiji:You raped her didn't you?

Ayato:Ugh I lost control,ok!

Kanato:How many times has that happened this month?

Ayato:Shut up Kanato!

Subaru:And how is it that you lose control so easily?

Ayato:Ugh that's it,i've had it!

In complete frustration and anger he teleports outside to regain his thoughts but as he starts walking slowly he sees Yui in her window looking out to the mountains in the distance.

Ayato's thoughts:why am i so stupid that i lose control so easily just from being around you…..what have you done to me...i love her so much but i have to keep calm…

 **Back in the dinning room**

Reiji:well today has been interesting but besides that you are all excused

As they were all leaving Laito decided to teleport to Yui's room and sees her looking out the window not noticing his presence he makes his way to her and wraps his arms around her then ends up whispering in her ear.

Laito:Hey bitch-chan

Yui:Kya?!

Laito:hahahaha it's so cute when you get scared and have a fearful face nfu~

Yui:oh it's just you,Laito

Laito:the one and only

Yui:so what brings you here?

Laito:oh~ right well you see bitch-chan Ayato is complicated to understand so you should watch your back

Yui:*sigh* I know

 **1 Month later**

Yui's thoughts:ugh I can't handle this anymore I'm so...horny right now,ugh that's it I'm done being mad at Ayato mmh I need him inside me

Yui with lustful eyes starts running all around the mansion and outside but still no sign of him.

Yui:AYATO!

With her screaming for Ayato Airi comes out of her room which was right next to Yui.

Airi:Mom are you ok?

Yui:yeah,i'm just looking for your dad

Airi:oh dad?,he's right here in my room trying to help me with my homework

She points to Ayato sitting on the floor of her room looking up at them with a confused face yet it was cute,

Yui marches in her room and get Ayato by his shirt and makes him stand up which also lead to her quickly walking away with Ayato and Airi just shrugged it off and went back into her room,

once Yui got to her room and locks her door she quickly jumps on Ayato and started kissing him but Ayato pulled away with confusion on his face.

Ayato:but i thought you were ma-mmh

Yui:not anymore

She keeps kissing him forcing him to fall back on the bed and sit which then lead to her sitting on his lap.

Yui:mmmh~

Ayato:mmh

Yui:i-I want you inside me

Ayato:who are you and what have you done to my Yui?

Yui:*giggles*she's not here right now to i'm here instead

They both end up smirking and she then pushed him on to the bed completely now and crawled to his neck and starts licking and kissing it.

Ayato:Your really horny right now,aren't you?

Yui:mmh...yeah

Ayato:hahahaha your so cute when you try and act like slut but you always end up blushing just like right now

Yui:Ah Hey!

After that he kissed her deeply and while they were doing that they started taking off there clothes but then Yui was about to take off his boxers but was stopped by Ayato flipping her over for him to be on top of her now.

Ayato:now now slow down pancake,i'm not going to let you have all the fun,i'm I now

She blushed a light shade off red on her face and looks to the side embarrassed which made Ayato smirk.

Ayato:That's what I though

He then bits her in her soft spot on her neck causing her to moan softly in his ear and at the same time he slid both his hands down her thighs and grabs them wrapping them around his waist but it didn't last long as she her went on top of him and then took off his boxers,

after that she quickly starts to suck his member hard and fast along with her hand which caused Ayato to grunt like mad.

Yui at this point enjoyed seeing him in pure pleasure so she just look at him enjoying it but after a while he then cumed in her mouth and to his surprise she swallowed it and giggled a little,she then lays down on her back and looks at Ayato and without hesitation or even telling him to enter her he does so hard and slow.

Yui:Ah!

Ayato:Ngh! Ah damn it ngh you've gotten tighter ngh...because we haven't had sex in a while huh?!

Yui:Ah y-yeah I think so!

Ayato:Ah i've missed this overwhelming feeling

Yui:Ah Ngh!

Ayato:Ngh

Yui:Ah mmmh ha-harder mmngh!

Without hesitation he does sa she says and the pleasure that was going through there body was so overwhelming that they started to moan each other's name more.

Yui:Ayato g-go faster please ah!

Ayato:Your desperate for pleasure aren't y-you?

Yui:Ngh y-yes

Ayato:alright ngh i'll give it to you

As he goes faster her body jumps up with pure pleasure which made him smirk.

Yui:AH Ayato!

Ayato:YUI!

Yui:a-Ayato more ah more!

Ayato:Ah haha how does it feel,pancake?

Yui:Ah...good!

Ayato:Shhh...you have to be quiet tho

Feeling him put one of his fingers on top of her mouth and whisper that into her ear gave her goosebumps but somehow turned her on even more if that was even possible.

He now put his whole hand on her mouth and continued his movements managing her to keep in her moans and as he sees that she could handle it now he decided to take off his hand of her mouth and back on the bed.

After a while he decided to exit her and go to her side only to then turn her on her side like him and enter her,she strongly tries to keep in her moans but one of them slips out loudly.

Ayato:you can't resist yourself can you?

Yui:N-Ah-no!

Ayato:ok fine,scream out my name,moan all you want!

Yui:Mmmh Ah Ngh Ah Ayato! S-stop your Ah hitting my soft spot!

Ayato:Like hell i'm going to stop at this time!

Yui:Ngh Ah!

Ayato:Ngh Ah Yui!

Yui:Ah Ayato mmh...stop i'm goi-Ahhhh!

Ayato:m-Me t-NGH!

As they both finished they kept on panting with exhaustion and Ayato pulls out of her only to then put the covers over them and then hug her from behind digging his face into her neck and both falling asleep.

 **5Hours later**

Yui:mmh

As she slowly wakes up she noticed that Ayato was no longer with her so she decided to quickly get dressed and went to go and try and find him but once she looked all around the mansion she decided to go outside and look but still no sight of him so she starts heading back to her room only to find a lot of rose petals on her bed,she goes up to her bed in curiosity and slowly touches the petals.

Ayato:Hey Pancake…

She quickly turns around only to see Ayato on one knee…

 **To be continued**

 **Ayato:Wait What?!,Your just going to end it there?!**

 **Yui:Yeah?! Why there?!**

 **Lily:haha sorry,please don't hurt me Ayato(^_-)**

 **Yui:That's so unfair!**

 **Ayato:Yeah!**

 **Lily:Well your going to have to wait until i post again so,sorry^_^anyways see you guys in the next one.**


End file.
